the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Clans of the Northmen
The Clans of the Northmen are a group of Kinship-Based Clans and Tribes in Forodwaith. There are two primary clans: the Volsung Clan and the Tobalson Clan. These clans live together as warriors and raiders. The Tobalson Clan is led by Jarl_Tobalson from Dunland , the Volsung Clan is led by OlafVolsung. The homeland of the Northmen is Forodwaith, however, they occupy and raid lands throughout Middle Earth. Many of their kin still live in Dunland and the Shire and thus both clans have claims to various lands outside of Forodwaith. History In early 1413, a group of people from both the Northern Shire and Dunland moved far North to the barren lands of Forodwaith and started new lives there. They came from old bandit, barbarian and farmer stock, seeking adventure and a new life. This sudden emigration paired with a very expensive war propelled the Northern Shire into a level of disorder not seen prior. Quickly, the Northshire Republic was dissolved and most of the lands went under control of the Northmen. The lands that were not put in their hands were repatriated to the Shire and the Rangers . At this point, the Northshire Republic was on its last legs so to speak. It officially ceased to exist in 1414 when they were defeated at the Battle of Dunland. This left a new power of Northern Raiders in Middle Earth. So, at this time, the Northmen had only one clan. This changed when the Volsung Clan Hilmir (Chieftain), Olaf Volsung, met with the Hilmir of the Tobalson Clan, Jarl Tobalson. They decided to become kin together and to draw swords together in war and to draw horns of drink together in peace. Thus, in later 1413, the Clans of the Northmen grew to two clans ruling Forodwaith, some Tundra lands and the Northern Shire. Society and Culture The Northern Clansmen have a surprisingly complex society and culture despite their nature as barbarians living in a barren, snowy wastelands. Their kinship based system is odd in that being related does not tie one to a clan unlike other kinship based clan systems. Each clan has a leader on equal footing with the others with equal deciding power on the matters of the clan. Clans, Chieftains Each clan has a Chieftain called a "Hilmir." The Hilmir are all on equal footing, each has a vote on the governance of their clan and the whole North. The Hilmir all must meet every year to make the laws and to settle disputes. Each clan has a set of lands to call its own. The Volsung Clan owns Western Forodwaith, Midgewater and the Shire Moors. The Tobalson Clan owns the Western Tundra and other lands. A Chieftain, or Hilmir is obligated to protect his kinsmen, to supply them with their needs and to assist and organize their defense in need. In return, the Naungi, or Kinsmen must obey the orders of their Hilmir and give over needed supplies in times of war and strife. Kinship and thus membership in the Northern Clans is never determined by family ties, but instead, it is determined by a feeling of strong kinship and common desire for defense. Because this is the case, it is accurate to say that Kinship for Northern Clansmen is on the basis of Merit, not Birth. This is the case also for being a Hilmir. When new people join the clan, they must punch each other. This punch or as the Northmen call it "Naungibita" (Kinsman Bite) is a universal sign of kinship for Northmen and is done often. Doing this for the first time in the Kinship Ceremony is a very important event. First, the Hilmir says "Heil Og Sæl!," "Health and joy!," then he punches. Then the new Naung replies with his own Naungibita. This is a binding act, akin to an oath of loyalty. Great Tales of the Northmen The Northmen are poets and adore writing poems and epics about their travels. Here are a few of them to show this great skill that they exhibit and cherish: "Poetic Northern Stories" The Stories of the Northmen are about heroic feats by their rulers and are often sung in mead halls after great war victories. Kings of the Northmen Olaf Volsung He was the first King of the Northmen. In 1414, he declared himself king with the consent of all three clans of the time. As king, he got the Northmen embroiled in the Half-Troll-Northmen war, which later embroiled them into the First Middle Earth war . In 1415, he was assailed by an assassin who had been a friend. Not much is known of this assassin. In response, Volsung called Captain Dorgûz, diplomat of Isengard, to a meeting point in the North. There, he planted fourteen cubic meters of primitive explosives and blew the diplomat sky high. After this, he was brought to Dorgûz of the Uruk-Hai and executed. This was universally viewed as just, and after that, public opinion towards the war changed, there was increased support for neutrality in the greater conflict and simplifying the war down to just war against the Half Trolls. This led to an end to the involvement by the Northmen in the war when Olaf I decreed their new neutrality. After this, a great tide of attacks by Northmen started, this, paired with the increased dislike of Olaf by the international community were the conditions near to his death of unknown causes in mid 1416. His short reign was influential, violent, and, grew to be the foundation for the Northern Clans. His heir, chosen by him was Ragnar Hardrada who he thought would be capable of changing the way the North functioned. Ragnar Hardrada, Ragnar the Brave Ragnar the Brave's reign started in mid 1416, and was marked from the start with progress and an emphasis on kindness and maturity in his rule. Though there was much raiding of foreign peoples, he also tried to reconcile and to relate to the rulers of the lands near around him. During this period, he made a treaty with Rohan , and kept pursuing other alliances. At the battle of Osgiliath in 1417, he fought alone against an army of ten men set against him, earning the title, Ragnar the Brave. While originally, he had wanted to fight for the king of Gondor , he decided against it when the Morgul Empire grew unable to fight, thus feeling the need to fight on their side to have a battle take place. After this war, he started the Lee University, which was under construction to be the first university in Middle Earth. At this time, he also started a voyage to the elusive Raven Island. Ironically, he died on the way, having his eyes, nose, ears and tongue removed by ravens. It is believed that he then went to Valhalla and watches the world from a seat with Odin. Before dying, he set a curse: "He who works wrong in my land, Forsakes my kingdom for the worst, Shall feel the strength of Odin's hand, The anger of my eternal curse." Tterrag1112 After the death of Ragnar Hardrada in 1418, the scholar, tterrag1112, inherited the lands of the northmen. He had been peacefully serving the clan since it's creation. He was one of the first citizens of the northshire republic , and became the mayor of Oatbarton. He gained the title of Ambassador to the Haradvolken during the crusades of the republic, and fell in love with the exotic lands of the south. He traveled the world during the times shortly after the fall of the NSR, but eventually returned to Oarbarton. Seeing his beloved city in ruins, he closed off the city for repairs and upgrades. He was proclaimed the Hilmir, and he accepted the duty with pride. In the 1420's, he spent much time to the lands the far south. He became a great warrior of the many tribes of the moredain. In 1422, he began making his way towards the lands of the half trolls, to improve his skills even more. It is said that he even befriended the Tauredain , but they're just a myth......aren't they? Code of Ragnar I (Laws and Structures of the Clans) Civil (Common) Law # All crimes within the Northern Clans shall be reported to the leaders of the Clans involved. # Said reported crimes shall be tried at a Ting Council Meeting that can be held From Wedmath to Foreyule. # If a crime goes unreported within a time of 7 real time days, it cannot be tried. # A list of possible Civil crimes for punishment are these: ## Robbery ## Murder (without death price or legal acceptance) ## Insults ## killing of innocents # Robbery shall be punished with death to the robber then a return of all items to the proprietor. (they will not be reported to admins if it is robbing fellow vikings as long as the times can be returned) # Murder and the Murder of Innocents shall be punished simply by death. # Insults shall be mitigated by the having of a duel for honor in the case of any insults. # It should be noted that all crimes but the fourth are to be tried only if they are done to fellow Northmen, otherwise, they are no concern of the King. State Law # The Ruler of the Northmen is the King. His successors shall be his decided heirs. # Every year, from Wedmath to Foreyule, a Ting Council shall be convened for the leaders of the faction to decide on laws, cases and other matters. # The King has the right to punish all people in the North who do not abide by the laws, given that they pledge fealty. # Each clan leader shall deice his own affairs, however, he shall be subordinate to the King in matters of importance. Laws on Economics # The King shall set all market prices for trade within the Northern Clans. # A reward system is in effect in which one is able to get 200 coins for a stack of leather or iron and 2000 for building a city to our standards. List of Builds and Partial List of players Cities: Oatbarton (The best and Formerly Largest City in the Shire, possibly still) Cape Forochel (many small hamlets scattered round the area and a few villages) South Forochel (one building) Scary (in the Shire) Hannenhold (tterrag1112's original home and farm in Rohan.) Freikorps Ettenmoors Colony (Vahagn's home and a separate fort) Coldfells Colony (in the south-west corner of that region) Partial List of Players: Tterrag1112, Vaghan (formerly Shamgo), Rocksolid, crazykid543, Peacemaker, VulcanForge Allied Factions and Players Allied Factions: * The Confederation of the Northmen (Rohan, Kingdom of Rhovanion, kingdom of Anduin) Enemy Factions: Neutral Factions: Category:Kingdoms Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Neutral Category:Disbanded Factions